Nazeebo
'Nazeebo i's a Ranged Specialist Hero from the Diablo universe. He can summon creatures to assault and overpower enemies and can siphon life and mana from his foes. Background With cabalistic incantations and vestments of feather and bone, the Witch Doctors call upon spirits from the Unformed Land to aid them in battle. Few outlanders have ever encountered a Witch Doctor in the flesh without losing their own. Gameplay Summary Nazeebo is a Specialist capable of dealing surprisingly high amounts of sustained damage at regular basis at safe range. He is unique as his trait, , enables him to gradually increase his maximum health and mana by killing minions, making him sturdier to take down over the course of the match. Overall, Nazeebo is best suited in teams that features heavy damage dealers that can complement his sustained damage and execute opponents trapped in . Having a strong frontline is also good to provide Nazeebo enough space to unleash his creeps over the enemy team. Strengths *Low mana usage during the mid to late game. *Extremely high sustained damage. *Very powerful waveclear and sieging. *Can solo mercenary camps at ease (even Boss Camps if is picked). * can potentially provide him with the largest healthpool of any non-Warrior Hero in the game. **The level 20 talent, , provides Nazeebo with a massive powerspike, assuming he got enough stacks. * is great to harass enemy Heroes, especially those at low health. * is very efficient to poke structures and prevent opponents to advance towards Nazeebo. * provides Nazeebo with a lot of utility, allowing him to trap enemy Heroes for a quick takedown, or even to soak ammo from enemy Forts. * can deal surprisingly high damage to the enemy team if ignored. It can also allow Nazeebo to solo Boss Camps, under the right circumstances. * can wipe the entire enemy team with enough setup and crowd control from the rest of the allied team. Weaknesses *Considerable high mana usage during the early game. *Lacks mobility, being easy to take down when isolated. *Low burst damage, usually requiring another ally with higher damage output and kill potential. * requires stacking in order to be fully effective. * move slow, being rather easy to avoid. * can actually be a nuisance to the allied team if poorly used (such as unintentionally trapping allies). * leaves Nazeebo completely vulnerable. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Corpse Spiders Build: focuses on improving to maximize Nazeebo's single target damage potential, turning him into a very strong duelist, thanks to . *Plague of Toads Build: focuses on improving to maximize Nazeebo's waveclear and poke potential. Under the right circumstances, this build can deal even higher damage than the Corpse Spiders Build. *Zombie Wall Build: focuses on improving to maximize Nazeebo's utility and setup potential, with playing a major role, allowing him to cast abilities at a much safer distance. Tips *Learning how to stack as fast as possible is key to play Nazeebo; roaming in the early game is highly effective, especially in 3-lane maps, since Nazeebo is a powerful solo laner. **Make sure to infect all the minions in a wave with Voodoo Ritual before killing them in order to maximize the stacking. **Voodoo Ritual does NOT stack from killing other forms of creeps, such as Mercenaries, Bosses, summoned Hero units (i.e. Zagara's , Xul's ) and other types of special minions such as the Zerg Swarm from Braxis Holdout. ***However, it DOES stack from the spider minions from Tomb of the Spider Queen. **It is ideal to reach 175 stacks of it before level 20, in order to acquire the , which provides a massive powerspike to Nazeebo. *Focus on throwing at the middle of the enemy team during team fights, as it is Nazeebo's main source of damage. * ' main purpose is for waveclear and sieging, as it is difficulty to hit enemies with. However, use it when opponents are moving towards Nazeebo to increase its accuracy. * has the highest cooldown of Nazeebo's basic abilities, therefore it should be used carefully, always for utility: trapping enemy Heroes, taking mercenary camps, to prevent enemy Heroes from reaching Nazeebo, and to soak the enemy Forts in order to burn their ammo faster. *Always make sure to cast at a safe location in order to prevent retaliation. Matchups Pairings While Nazeebo provides plenty damage on his own, he is truly effective when paired with bursty Assassins with high kill potential. Also, Heroes that provides other forms of crowd control, such as slows and stuns, make easier for Nazeebo to trap his opponents with . Nazeebo's sustained damage provides a great energy generation for Auriel under the right circumstances. For instance, if given chance, will fill her gauge in a matter of seconds. However, their true synergy lies in the combined follow up of and , which will add an extra layer of crowd control; since Detainment Strike will stun any opponent that collides against an obstacle, this allows Nazeebo to create these opportunities every 14 seconds. E.T.C. abilities can prevent opponents from running, making an opening for Nazeebo's to do its part. Jaina's natural passive slow infliction through makes easier to land a , which will give Jaina enough time to unleash her powerful abilities ( , for instance, has the perfect radius to fit the entire Zombie Wall). Additionally, both and can be used together to add extra nuisances to the enemy team. Kael'thas's can become even more effective through a well placed following his . Also, the sustained damage combined from and can quickly cripple opponents. Kel'Thuzad, by his own, can devastate his opponents with well placed combos, which, when timed correctly, can give Nazeebo enough time to set up a , which in turn can also setup for Kel'Thuzad's powerful ( . Nazeebo and Malfurion can set up a lot of traps with and , allowing them to secure chokepoints to prevent opponents from fleeing. Entangling Roots is also great to help Nazeebo with his build. Muradin provides a solid frontline and utility that will give Nazeebo enough time to setup his and follow up with his other abilities. Effective against Nazeebo can capitalize on opponents with poor mobility and lack of self-sustain, allowing him to trap easily with and deal constant damage. While Samuro can actually gank Nazeebo if given chance, his can actually become a source for Nazeebo to complete his quest talents and , as Nazeebo can exploit the AI easily. Effective foes Opponents with high mobility can easily avoid and dodge Nazeebo's abilities, especially . Additionally, Heroes that can use shields or burst healing makes Nazeebo's sustained damage less effective. Alarak's powerful self-healing, combined with his > can prevent Nazeebo from poking at a safe distance, especially due his poor mobility. Additionally, Nazeebo's damage-over-time makes easier to trigger Alarak's . Illidan is a sticky foe with a lot of mobility. He can leap over , while putting constant pressure on Nazeebo and healing through his damage-over-time thanks to and . Tassadar shields can negate most of Nazeebo's damage, as well being able to quickly disengage though . Tracer can completely all of Nazeebo's abilities with her and , while harassing and capitalizing on his poor mobility. Zarya shields not only will negate most of Nazeebo's damage, but also aid in her own energy generation, essentially allowing her to powerup through him. Skins ;Heretic Witch Doctor (base) ;Grimskull :The Teganze jungles hold many legendary weapons wielded by both man and demon alike. The Grimskull Visage itself has passed from one Witch Doctor too the next since the Sin War. ;Hellflame :The Hellflame Mask was created in honor of Nazeebo's victory over the Prime Evil. Trusting no one else to guard the black soulstone, he kept it close... Perhaps, too close. ;Harlequin :The Countess Kerrigan's demands for entertainment mirror the darkness within her. Her harlequins are masters at manipulating life and death, solely for her amusement. :This skin is related to the Raven Court themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Gingerdread :Run, run, run... As fast as you can! No one escapes from the Gingerdread Man. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Trivia *Nazeebo is somewhat unique in the context of the game, in that his base skin represents a blending of three of Blizzard's universes: a Witch Doctor from Diablo, holding the head of a Troll Witch Doctor from Warcraft and having a zergling skull (from StarCraft) on the back of his hip.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 *A Nazeebo mini-figure was released in May, 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 Development Nazeebo was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 He was present in the original Blizzard DotA mod, but was simply named "Witch Doctor" in this version, without the "Nazeebo" de facto name.StarCraft. 2011-10-20. Blizzard DOTA Trailer. Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. In Heroes of the Storm he was once known as "Naziba."Naziba, IGN. Accessed on 2014-04-22 Patch changes * * * * * References External links *Nazeebo at the Diablo Wiki *Witch Doctor at Diablo Wiki *Artist page for infobox image Category:Heroes Category:Specialist Category:Nephalem Category:Human